


Closer

by lovingmartijn



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingmartijn/pseuds/lovingmartijn
Summary: Connor Walsh was a law student by day and a DJ by night. There was nothing more that Connor loved then EDM, actually, there was; it was guys. But you could say EDM was the second love of his life. In the beginning, Connor became a DJ for selfish reasons, mainly to get guys and get laid. But over time it became a passion and he started to fall in love with this genre of music.He'd study during the day and usually, at night, he'd receive phone calls from different clubs across Philadelphia, inviting him to come and play for them. After playing he'd try and flirt with a guy who caught his attention while playing, buy the guy a few drinks and hope to take him back to his apartment to have sex. However, that all changed when he met the future love of his life, Oliver Hampton.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a bit of inspiration I took from one of Elephante's music videos in which Jack Falahee appears in. This will be the night Connor and Oliver first met at the bar scene back in the pilot episode of season one, but with a twist of my own. Leave a comment letting me know what you think, please.

Connor Walsh was a law student by day and a DJ by night. There was nothing more that Connor loved then EDM, actually, there was; it was guys. But you could say EDM was the second love of his life. In the beginning, Connor became a DJ for selfish reasons, mainly to get guys and get laid. But over time it became a passion and he started to fall in love with this genre of music.

He'd study during the day and usually, at night, he'd receive phone calls from different clubs across Philadelphia, inviting him to come and play for them. After playing he'd try and flirt with a guy who caught his attention while playing, buy the guy a few drinks and hope to take him back to his apartment to have sex. However, that all changed when he met the future love of his life, Oliver Hampton.

  
                                                                                                **________**

 

It was finally Friday, Connor had been so stressed out from the past week studying for exams and helping Annalise on this new case. He couldn't wait for the weekend! Connor needed to get his mind off the past week, he also needs to get off sexually.

Just as he was leaving Annalise's house he received a phone call. It was some owner of one of the biggest clubs in Philly, asking if he could play tonight. Connor saw this as a great opportunity to distract himself, there was no way he was going to turn this offer down.

Connor went home and got prepared to take all his DJ equipment to his car, soon afterward driving off to the club. When he arrived he couldn't believe how big the club was, it was definitely one of the biggest clubs in Philly. Probably one of the biggest clubs Connor had ever played at before. The club smelled of alcohol, it was full of people especially; hot guys and many of them catching Connor's attention. Connor was anxious to play and then find a guy to take back to his apartment.

"Hi, I'm Connor Walsh." He said smiling to one of the bartenders at the bar as he sat down. "I'm the DJ who's going to play tonight."

"Nice to meet you, Connor." Said the bartender stretching his hand over the bar to shake Connor's hand. "We've been waiting for you, the stage is ready when you are." He said pointing to the stage just up ahead.

Connor smiled. "Nice to meet you too. Thank you." He started to make his way to the stage. He began to set up his equipment, put his headphones and start playing a track.  
Every time Connor played he'd always make sure to keep an eye out for a guy who later on he'd try and hook up with. Tonight one guy, in particular, caught his attention, he was Asian looking, and he wore glasses and had nice hair. Connor saw him in the crowd of people on the dancefloor, he had a drink in this hand, his eyes were closed as if he was in another - as if the music was taking him to another world.

His hips were swaying to the beat perfectly and it was definitely turning Connor on by the minute. Connor could just imagine making out with him and finding himself putting his hands through his hair as he kissed him. He continued to sway his hips to the beat with his drink in his hand making Connor smile to himself. Connor quickly got back to pressing the dials and pressing a few more buttons, changing into a new song.

Connor was getting ready to play his last track of the night, he'd been playing over an hour now. The track began to play, it was one of Connor's tracks.

_Don't know if you want me,_  
_We can chase it if it's feeling right,_  
_I'll love you if you love me,_  
_We can take it to the end of time._

_You shocked the pain like novocaine,_  
_We'll ride the waves inside,_  
_You know it's true,_  
_This love for you inside._

_Why don't we get closer?_  
_Don't stop, let's get closer,_  
_Why don't we get closer?_  
_Don't stop, let's get closer,_  
_Get closer._

Connor was bobbing his head to the beat as the beat dropped with his headphones over his ears hearing the song play. It was euphoric for Connor to see everyone dancing to his track as soon as the beat dropped. His smile grew wide from side to side, feeling proud and gaining confidence in himself. He looked straight ahead to see if he could still spot the Asian looking guy still dancing. He was still dancing swaying his hips to the beat, he no longer had a drink in his hand. Connor assumed he had finished his drink, his eyes open looking straight at Connor. Connor saw him looking at him, both of their eyes met each other's gaze immediately, gaining a smile back. Connor began to blush and he wasn't one to blush. Connor went back to playing the track and focusing on the dials and buttons.

_Don't know if you want me,_  
_We can chase if it's feeling right,_  
_I'll love you if you love me,_  
_We can take it to the end of time._

_You shocked the pain like novocaine,_  
_We'll ride the waves inside,_  
_You know it's true,_  
_This love for you inside._

_Why don't we get closer?_  
_Don't stop, let's get closer,_  
_Why don't we get closer?_  
_Don't stop, let's get closer,_  
_Get closer (get closer)_  
_(Don't stop, let's get closer)_  
_Get closer,_  
_Get closer._

 

The beat dropped for the second time and people were still dancing, Connor was ecstatic. He couldn't remember the last time he was genuinely this happy, seeing people dancing to his track made him happy. He finally finished thanking the crowd with a microphone, packing up and heading straight over to the bar. Connor tried looking for the guy he had spotted in the crowd but couldn't find him anywhere. He decided he'd have a drink and sit on one of the empty seats at the bar. He sitting beside someone who had his back turned towards him, Connor hadn't even noticed someone was sitting beside him.

"One Maker's Manhattan with two cherries, please," Connor said to the bartender. The man seated beside Connor immediately turned around as Connor spoke. Their gaze meets each other, Connor eyed the man up and down and then giving a smirk. It was him, the guy Connor spotted in the crowd while playing. He was even better looking up close.

"So, you like Maker's Manhattan too?" He asked lifting up his drink up from the bar counter showing Connor he also liked the drink.

He must've heard me order, that's why he turned around so quickly thought Connor. "Yeah, I do." Said giving the guy a smirk.

"I saw you playing, you're very good." The man spoke trying to make conversation.

Connor blushed immediately. "Thank you, I saw you enjoyed the music." They both chuckled.

"I loved every track, but I loved the last track especially." He smiled. "What was it called?"

"It's actually one of my tracks, it's called ‘Closer'," Connor replied smiling.

"So, you produce as well?" He asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, I produce and DJ." He said, looking down at the bar counter as his drink had arrived taking a sip and placing it back down on the counter. "By the way, I'm Connor." He said putting his hand out for the other guy to shake it.

"Oliver." He smiled shaking Connor's hand. Connor felt a wave of electricity run through his body as soon as their skin touched. Oliver could feel it too, they both could, but neither of them needed to say that because it was obvious the way their gaze met. As they let go, the electricity was lost immediately.

"So, what made you come here tonight Oliver?" Connor asked curiously. Connor didn't want to end the conversation right then and there.

"I had a stressful week at work and needed a drink and night out." He answered.  
"So, you know, your co-workers seem to want a show. So just say the word and we can start making out." He said giving the guy a smirk.

Oliver smiled back at Connor and looked back at his co-workers. "Ignore them." He spoke looking at Connor. "I- I just… I don't talk to guys at bars that often." He said nervously.

"So, let me guess. You guys all work in the advertising agency upstairs?" Connor said gaining confidence in himself.

"Is it that obvious?" Oliver chuckled nervously.

"I work in the bank across the street, and the only hot guys that ever come in here are from your agency," Connor said, gaining a smile and a chuckle from the guy he was trying to flirt with immediately.

"Hot?" He grinned. Connor still eyeing him took a sip of his drink. "I don't work in the cool part of the company if that's what you're thinking. I'm in I.T."

"I.T.?" Connor asked lowering his glass. "No, I- I think I.T. is very cool." He said gaining the guy's full attention now. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." He replied nodding and having his full attention on Connor.

"Did you know that secretary that tried to kill her boss with an aspirin?" He asked smirking.

"The legal department warned us not to talk about that." He replied.

"Right. Sorry, I asked." Connor smirked and starting eyeing another guy who just walked past him.

"Okay, but no one can know I told you this," Oliver spoke up.

Connor was smart he knew exactly what he was doing trying to help Annalise win this case, by getting information from a guy like Oliver and also getting sex as well.

 

                                                                                    **___________**

 

"I thought… I thought all you wanted from me were to e-mails." Oliver said out of breath as Connor started kissing him hard and hungrily and taking off his clothes.

"I did. But I want this, too." Connor said hungrily, laying on top of the I.T. man. "Turn over." It came out more like an order, but Connor didn't care. He'd had a stressful week and he needed to have sex and take his mind off everything. The I.T. man quickly turned over and obeyed Connor's order. Connor began to kiss down his back gaining moans from him, causing Connor to smirk against him skin.

There was nothing more that Connor wanted than this moment. He was hungry for sex and he needed this now.


End file.
